With conventional vessels for supporting a food product or other article to be processed, the vessel includes a supporting surface that supports the article over substantially all of a supported surface of the article. For example, it is common to bake a breaded chicken breast on a flat cookie sheet or jelly roll pan.
These conventional baking pans are typically constructed of flat, bumpy, or rippled surface that provide for direct contact between breaded food. The direct contact between the food product, being baked and the pan result in a food product that is trapped or sealed or in complete contact with the baking surface of the pan.
The result of this “trapped” effect is well-know. The food product that is trapped on the cooking surface has a tendency to burn or stick, at least in part, to the direct heat transfer between the cooking surface that becomes essentially the same temperature as the baking appliance.
Another drawback of trapping the food product on the baking or cooking sheet or pan is the inability to effectively brown or crisp the food product with out having one side of the food product stick or burn.
It was previously mentioned that other surface treatments for cookie sheets, pizza pans, jelly roll pans and the like are known, and they include what has been referred to as bumpy surface or a rippled surface. It is believed that vessels constructed so as to have these or equivalent types of surfaces will suffer all of the drawbacks previously mentioned as well as additional related to cleaning the vessel after use, particularly after a use that results in a burned portion of the food product remaining on the cooking vessel.
These patterns, as well as the pyramid pattern discussed herein, are produced Commercially by stamping or forming. Generally this is done in a rolling mill or by an outside specialty metal manufacturer. Once to material has been rolled to the desired thickness, it is fed into a stamping device. This stamping device will have the same exact pattern which is then transferred to the metal cooking sheet. This same process can also be achieved by molding a silicone shape vessel into the same shape as mentioned in the above paragraphs.